Such a small world it is
by jigokumamono
Summary: Because walls as thin as Kasamatsu's bedroom ones can sometimes bring people close. And, sometimes, this world is smaller than we think it is ... KasamatsuXOC, OCXOC, plenty of CanonXOC pairings. Enjoy the mess that is the life of the adult KnB characters! Full warning and further info inside! See my profile for character profiles.
1. Chapter 1

**So, yeah, it looks like my extreme love for a certain Kaijou High Basketball Captain couldn't leave me alone. I just ****had**** to make a fic for him - kinda. So far, I've only found about two fics focusing on Kasamatsu and that's sad, man, it really is! So, here we go! Actually, while the main guy will be Kasamatsu, there will be more KuroBasuke guys finding love in this story, somewhat like those movies where there are so many people and they end up all connected in the end? Yeah... Oh, one more thing. I love canon pairings when they make sense, I really do. Which is why there will be two of them in this fic. BUT! I'm talking about heterosexual ones THAT MAKE SENSE! Seeing as there are only two main girls in the anime, you can kind of guess the couples. The rest of the guys I'll be putting here will be coupled with OCs. Why? Because it's the only logical way for them to be in a relationship. And I don't mean with each other. I'm not against homosexuality if anyone feels the urge to point fingers and accuse, in fact, two of my OCs are together, and believe you me, they're gifted down there in the same way - if you know what I mean. So there WILL be a gay couple, but they WILL NOT be canon characters. If there was a clue about such a relationship existing in the anime or manga (like that gay couple from Shitenhouji in Prince of Tennis, or Luka and Yuki in UraBoku), I wouldn't mind, but I don't exactly consider Kuroko's close friendship with Aomine or Kagami, or the bond Midorima and Takao somehow manage to maintain, a clue of romantic possibilities. I am like that with my female friends as well, maybe even worse, that doesn't make me a girl in love. **

**THEREFORE, ALL OF YOU OCS HATERS, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. THIS IS A MULTI-OC FIC, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, TOUGH SHIT, CLOSE THE TAB IN WHICH YOU OPENED THE STORY AND READ SOMETHING ELSE! IF THERE IS NOTHING NICE TO SAY, DON'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL, AND IF THIS KIND OF THING IS NOT YOUR THING, NO ONE IS GOING TO JUDGE YOU FOR SIMPLY IGNORING IT!**

**Guys I'm certain I will use for pairings: Kasamatsu (duh!), Kise (I'm 50% on this one), Kagami, Midorima, Kuroko.**

**Supporting canon characters: Aomine, Momoi, Riko, Takao, Murasakibara, Hyuuga. **

**This is a fic concerning the characters AFTER they have graduated. Kasamatsu is 33 years old in this one, so you can estimate the rest of the people given this info, right? Also, while the story progresses, you may want to see some other KnB guys in love. Guys I may have overlooked. In that case, just ask me about it and I might find a way to squeeze them in, too.**

* * *

This world, people say, is quite small, and yet, the possibilities of what one person can do in it, are numerous. You meet people, who know other people, and, sometimes, you chance upon a "crossroad" in human affairs, one that you never expected to find. You start your life with plenty of dreams and plans in mind, only to later realize that reality has other paths ready for you to walk on.

If you had asked, with no small amount of bravery, what Kasamatsu Yukio's life as an adult would be like, you would have at first been yelled or scowled at - at the very least, knowing the violent side of his that some people, especially Kise, got to witness one too many times - and then you would have gotten yourself glared at by those soulful blue eyes. Because, at that time, school and basketball were more important than future plans - hell, if he could, he wouldn't even bother with classes **at all**.

Not that he was a brainless jock, mind you. Not at all. One does not simply become Kaijou's Basketball Captain if he's just a single-minded sports freak. **[1]** He was just too focused on the present and the near future to worry about the coming decade or so - let alone the years **after** that. Graduation would come soon, anyway, and there was also the Job Consultation Day **[2]**, if he was to write down one decision. Still, with his love for the sport he was so good at, his final choice was a surprise even to him.

Now, more than a decade later, the former captain would sometimes look back in his memories, and still not believe the path he had found himself walking on. Graduating from Geidai's Department of Music **[3]** with flying colors, becoming one of the most wanted composers, it could still seem like a dream to him at times. Who would have a thought that the strict and tense boy's hobby of playing that guitar of his would prove to take him places?

But, should the teenage from back then somehow manage to travel to the future, the biggest surprise would have come at the form of his social circle. Some of those people he expected, some others he didn't, yet, even so, having your own "gang" of individuals that you have met through a sport which you ended up **not** pursuing as an adult, is quite a shock in itself - especially since none of said individuals had gone pro, either. A group of people so different from each other, and with rarely an ounce of common ground, who, somehow, functioned so well, they had actually stuck together for a long, loooooong decade and made no move to break apart.

The Sunday cookouts twice a month, and the Friday poker nights every week, were proof enough that things were more than well, no matter how strange the group seemed at first glance. And the fact that he, himself, was coming home now from such one cookout, with a smile on his face as he remembered their antics, showed how much he enjoyed their company, even if he never said so aloud.

As he exited the elevator, he noticed a man standing at the door next to his own. His clothes were perfectly detailed and chosen, to the point where it looked like his whole outfit had been tailored straight on his body to suit him flawlessly. His carefully styled sandy-blonde bed head was bowed as the man was rummaging through his camera bag for his keys. At last, he sighed in defeat, and rang the bell.

While he waited patiently, he noticed Kasamatsu's presence, and turned to look at him, as the latter easily took out his own keys and inserted them, unlocking his own door. The composer then turned to his neighbor, opening his door a fraction and offering a miniscule smile.

"Good evening, Koizumi-san", he greeted, knowing that proper manners demanded he at least offered some kind of help should his neighbor need it - which he probably did, due to him forgetting his keys again.

"Kasamatsu-san", the man smiled - though, unlike Kasamatsu who was just being polite, this one's warm smile fully blossomed on his face and reached his sea-green eyes. Koizumi Kazuya was not one who offered false smiles, if he could help it. "Good evening. It's Sunday, so I take it you're back from your friendly gathering?"

He nodded, appreciating the blonde's effort of making small talk instead of panicking and yelling at his ear, asking for help. "Want to come inside till your flatmate is home? I doubt any locksmith would be available at such a time and day. "

"Oh, no, Jun is already home", Kazuya raised his hands to prevent his neighbor from going into any trouble for him. He turned his gaze to the door again. "Maybe she didn't hear the bell? "

"We could call her from my place", Kasamatsu offered again, knowing it would be rude to leave the kind man out there, and remembering the fact none of them carried a cell phone around on Sundays. In truth, he was hoping the man would decide already. He really needed a shower and a good night sleep before Monday officially came to push him back into his busy schedule. And he was quickly losing what little of patience God had gifted him to begin with.

The carefully styled male opened his mouth to reply, when the door finally opened, making both of them to look at the figure that was revealed. Painted pink nails lazily moved long, luscious, steel-blue tresses away from a strong shoulder, and the locks went back to meet their "sisters" under the woman's curvy behind. Sultry amber eyes took in the scene in the hallway without a care in the world, and a generous bust lumped a little at the sigh that escaped a pair of unpainted yet sensual lips.

"Forgot your keys again, I see, Kazu", Kazuya's flatmate commented in her usual low tone, as she crossed her arms, making her breasts stick out even more.

Her usual scent of gardenia reached Kasamatsu's nose as she stepped a little more out of the doorway, but it was overpowered by another smell. It smelled almost like ... well, ink and paper. Kazuya smelled it, too, apparently, as he sniffed the air and then frowned at her disapprovingly.

"Jun", he rubbed his temple in annoyance, "it's **Sunday**. What could possibly posses you to work on a day like this? "

She raised an eyebrow as if to say "challenge accepted" and started counting on her fingers mockingly "Money. My deadline is getting closer each day. Plot bunnies. I was bored. I had extra servings of belgian waffles while you were out (at this, Kazuya twitched) and the sugar high was too great for me to relax. Oh, and the needle-wielding maniac has settled his butt on our couch, so I **had** to tune him out** somehow**. "

"I told you to stop calling Kin-chan like that and - wait, Kintarou is here?! ", her flatmate stopped in the middle of what looked like a daily scolding, and his face lit up like a kid's that had just met Santa. Grinning like an idiot, he hastily bade Kasamatsu "a very good night" and sidestepped the woman to rush into their shared apartment.

Said woman wasn't in the least offended, and, finally, she locked eyes with the other male standing in the hallway. At first Kasamatsu thought she would actually talk to him - which would prove to be a problem, since his nervousness towards the fair sex had lessened only around those women he knew at least a little more personally - , but then her empty gaze turned away, as she gave him her back and closed the door behind her.

Now _**most**_ people - and especially him, who was an individual much too easy to anger - would have fumed at the rudeness of the woman's actions. But, from his life at this particular apartment block for five years now, Kasamatsu had already accepted the fact that Kazuya's flatmate, Hayashi Junko, would never actually greet any person or even acknowledge them properly - he doubted she even **knew** how. Her criteria on who was worthy of her attention seemed to escape almost everyone but her, too. Personally, he found it relaxing that he didn't have to converse with her like society's manners demanded him to.

It wasn't like he knew anything interesting about her, anyway, he thought as, after his much-needed shower, he allowed his tired muscles to relax on his comfortable and rather inviting bed. Not that he wanted or **needed** to know. All the important facts were that she lived next door with a man that he pretty much suspected to be her boyfriend (in fact, all of their neighbors thought the same), that she actually had a job - what exactly it was, he still hadn't figured out - , and that her boyfriend (seriously, Kazuya was one lucky bastard to be called that, even Kasamatsu wasn't blind or shy enough to **not** admit that much, he had perfect eyesight, thank you very much) had her on a strict diet which somehow didn't manage to take away her most important curves, and yet kept her from gaining unwanted weight - and which was often a reason for the couple to scream at each other, as he himself could testify he heard so from the other side of the thin walls between the two apartments ...

Ah, yes, the walls, he inwardly reminded himself, growling, as a faint and quite nerve-wracking banging started penetrating his moment of peace. Those god forsaken walls that for the life of him he could have sworn didn't look like being so thin back in the day he had bought this place. He changed sides, bringing his pillow over his head to at least muffle some of the sound. No such luck. Groaning, he gave up, and rose to look for his headphones in hopes of falling asleep to some music.

If there was one thing he knew for sure about Hayashi Junko, it was that when she and Kazuya decided to have some "quality time" together, their damn bed would bang on the very same wall behind Kasamatsu's headboard, with Kazuya being quite vocal about his pleasure. And that was the one trait he actually hated ...

He **really **had to corner Kazuya and have a real long talk about it if he wanted to get some real sleep anytime soon ...

* * *

**[1] I just ****had**** to pull a LOTR moment there, sorry ^_^**

**[2] I'm not exactly sure this is how it's called or if it even exists. Here in Greece we have no such day, we simply write applications to unis after those big-ass exams, but in the Tokimeki Memorial games there was such a thing, so I just improvised there ...**

**[3] Geidai is another way to call Tokyo's University of the Arts, which, yes, does have a Department of Music, with composition in its list of programs. I wasn't really certain of where Kasamatsu would have to study, of course, so I just took a wild guess there based on his hobby, and then I searched online for unis or colleges of that sort, and picked the one whose name appealed to me the most :) **

**Whew! Quite a long chapter for a first one ... Anyway, I meant what I said at the beginning, if you like it, and feel like telling me so, please do, if you don't, don't bother, seriously. I'm only doing this just for fun and to get out of my funk, and this is what I came up with.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I begin, I would like to thank OnlyFireworks for following the story. Hope this chapter makes it worth it. No Junko in this one, but she's definitely popping up in the next one. Let's see if anyone can guess the truth behind Kintarou's actions. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke! No, seriously, cause if I did, I would so grab Kasamatsu out of the damn story, get him into a real life body, and have him all for myself!**

* * *

It had been an exhausting week, to say the least. Being a famous composer does not mean the world is willing to cut you any slack. If anything, it's more like people are actually expecting you to pull all sorts of tricks ever imagined by mankind, forgetting that you, too, are in fact a mere human.

It was like the universe in general had decided to put Kasamatsu in the center of public attention, which, just so you know, he didn't enjoy no matter the profit it resulted in. He knew that being well-known, **and** a member of the music industry, would put him in such a place, but he never expected them to be so persistent and nosy.

The fact he had just signed a contract for a movie that was rumored to be a major success seemed to be the problem for all this. It was based on a mystery thriller bestseller, whose author seemed to hold the top spot with every book they wrote. What was the title again? Something that had the word "soul" in it... Well, he wasn't exactly a fan of books, so he couldn't be blamed for not knowing. Though he suspected he would have to read this one, as he was the one expected to come up with the movie's soundtrack... How boring...

Boring or not, it was still work, and he rather enjoyed his. So he would have loved nothing more than to get started as soon as possible. But his studio was full of reporters - courtesy of his manager - , and while at first he tolerated it, when Wednesday was well passed and he still had a crowd - literally - over his head, in his workplace, asking him all sorts of stupid and meaningless stuff - seriously, what did his relationship status or his sexuality have to do with his music?! - he started to fight for control. He could take a lot of things, but his job was sacred and he honestly considered himself fully capable of shooting anyone that got in his way.

As if things weren't already hectic - he decided to hire a couple of security guards and be done with it - his neighbors didn't seem to slow down when it came to their bunny fucking sessions, either. Even though he had promised himself to confront Kazuya on the matter, he knew his nerves were kind of strained, and he didn't trust himself to not vent his wrath on the poor guy - talking to his flatmate was out of the question, too. And while normally he would try to ignore the noise, the trials he went through during daytime prevented him from forgiving whoever disturbed his night hours as well.

To add more pressure to it, today was Friday, and it was his turn to host the little poker game that was his gang's part of life. He **really** wasn't in any mood to socialize right now, and he tried telling that to all of them, but, in the end, the only thing they **did** get was that he was down, proceeding to decide that a good dose of friendly testosterone with plenty of beers and pizza would do the trick. Fuck, he didn't know if he should feel relieved or pissed at the gesture. They could be such girls sometimes...

As he entered his apartment block, he found two men arguing quite loudly at the entrance lobby. Well, one of them was, the other just stood there with an irritated expression that bordered just shy of the first stages of anger. Come to think of it, the silent one looked suspiciously like...

Oh, this was good. This was fucking fabulous! He'd been avoiding the man all week to make sure he didn't lose it in front of him. But the pressure of seven days in a row came suddenly crashing down on him, and his sleep-deprived mind needed just the right trigger to finally snap, good manners be damned, and it came in the form of the yelling male's wildly raised voice - which, he mentally admitted, would have done the trick even on the most peaceful day of his life.

"I don't **care** about your schedule! ", he kept shouting his lungs out, long, strawberry blond hair that reached an inch or so past his shoulders flying around almost flamboyantly with the furious movements and gestures he initiated with his hands to emphasise his point. "It's obvious that, when a person wants to spend time with someone, they find it! I'm sure the fucking bastard was lying to me, and so are you, and I was right to put that damn piercing on his "little friend" down there! In fact, I'm proud of it, Kazu, you hear me?! So now I want the truth, and I want it fast! "

"Nothing is going on, Kin-chan! ", Kazuya was more than frustrated, it was plain obvious by the way his hands strayed to his temple.

"Lies again! ", the furious man was now beyond control. His amethyst eyes narrowed to slits behind his glasses as he growled. "Junko is busy these days, too, or so she says, so there's no way you're spending that precious time with her - "

"Hey, you! ", a gruff voice interrupted the bespectacled man, making him even angrier.

He turned to the source of the voice, and he nearly spat fire at the sight of a tall male, with short, spiky black hair, intense blue eyes, thick eyebrows, and a scowl that seemed rather natural. Muscles seemed to bulge under the dress shirt, and the angry man would have forgotten his anger had it not been for the fact that he hadn't fully vented yet. So he let the blood boil in his veins again and snarled at the intruder. "You! Stay the fuck out of it, or you won't live to regret it! "

Pointing a calloused finger at the long-haired man, Kasamatsu growled menacingly "**You** stay out of it, sunshine! I'm here to get something straight! I have unfinished business with Koizumi! "

Kazuya blinked confused at his neighbor, only for his words to register and the panic to return in his green eyes. At the state Kintarou was in, Kasamatsu's speech could - and would - be taken extremely wrong. There was no calming the "needle-wielding maniac" (as Junko often called him) down now. Oh, boy...

As predicted, Kintarou didn't take the news well. His eyes narrowed even more, now measuring the guy he considered his new threat up, and his voice took an eeringly low tone "Really now? ". He turned to Kazuya again, a pearl earring on one of his ears catching the light and winking to the composer as in a challenge "You two are friends? I don't recall you introducing us, Kazu **dear**. ". Before the man in question could reply, he gave a sidelong glance "I suppose the matter you wish to discuss is... **personal**, hmmm? "

Kasamatsu straightened his form, not noticing Kazuya's pale face or his discreet gestures to warn him, and haughtily replied "Sleeping arrangements. This damn noise when he's doing his thing when he's in bed has to stop, and pronto! It's tiring me out! I need my god damn sleep, damn it! He's a freaking beast! "

The bespectacled man looked ready to commit murder - and then maybe find a way to bring the victim back to life, so he could do it again. Clenching his fists, he focused all his attention on Kazuya's shaking form, and said through gritted teeth "Anything you'd like to tell me, Kazu? Please do, and I **might** spare you after I kill this bastard here. I **knew** you were lying. Busy schedule my ass... "

"W-Wait, Kin-chan", the usually collected male tried to clear the misunderstanding, "you've got it all wrong - "

"Can we **please** focus on **my** problem here? ", Kasamatsu joined in, still fuming that he had been there for a couple of minutes already, and his problem was still nowhere near solved. He never expected it would take that long...

"Shut up! " Kintarou spat at him. "You're in **no** position to talk, you fucker, you hear me?! "

"Now hold on just a damn minute! ", the black-head raised his voice, too. "Listen, pal, I don't know where you get off talking to me like that, but don't you dare - DON'T. YOU. DARE! - piss me off any further! I'm in the worst mood ever, all because Koizumi and his girlfriend have been at it like rabbits! Their sex marathon is making me miss my sleep! The damn banging on the wall, the groans, the screams, the squeaking of the bed, it' s driving me crazy! You **really** don't wanna try me right now! "

Thousands of ways to hide a corpse were immediately erased from Kintarou's mind, only to be replaced with a thousands of others. He did his best in sounding casual and not outright murderous, as he stuck his clenched fists in his trench coat's pockets, and asked "Girlfriend? Who might that be? "

"Hayashi", Kasamatsu answered instantly, giving him a "duh" look and mentally wondering whether the guy was an idiot or not.

A sweet, creepy smile took over the bespectacled male's features, and his amethyst eyes closed as he cooed in some kind of sadistic bliss "Why, that little bitch. She's gonna pay~ "

For some reason, the way his sing-song tone and happy demeanor contradicted the clear threat in his words, kinda freaked Kasamatsu out. Deciding he had actually no other reason to stay here, and feeling relieved at finally having stated his complaint, he chose to take the stairs instead of waiting in the lobby - where the tension had risen several notches - for the elevator.

It was only after he had entered his apartment that he remembered the mute horror in Kazuya's eyes at calling Junko his girlfriend that his stomach dropped dreadfully. Oh, God, wait! If he didn't want the other guy to know, did that mean... ? Great, he had just given away his neighbor's cheating affair with his flatmate! And to her true boyfriend, no less!

Considering this, he suddenly felt grateful that he would be able to later drown his guilt in beer and pizza...

* * *

**And there goes the second chapter! So glad I actually made it this far, hahaha! Anyway, I do pity Kazuya. Do tune in next time to find out more. Also, after the third chapter, I will post up more character profiles, preferably Junko's, Kazuya's and Kintarou's.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you, shimarin, for putting my story in your favorite list, and following it as well! It brings me immense pleasure to know as such! And thank you, too, wishica, for being my second follower!**

**Without further ado, let's roll! Junko, Kintarou and Kazuya are in this chapter - as well as another character that comes in at the next chapter, a certain cutie you all know and adore! We finally get to see what is going on with Kintarou and Kazuya, just what the hell actually keeps Kasamatsu awake at nights, and what Junko's occupation is. For your info, I don't exactly hate Kintarou, I just like making him look like a bitch. In fact, I enjoy his angry diva persona, it makes me laugh! **

**Profiles for Junko, Kintarou, and Kazuya have been officially added to my profile!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke! I know next to nothing about basketball, so I would never have made such an awesome manga and anime!**

* * *

_He was near. Or was it a she? The detective couldn't know for sure, and frankly, right at the moment, he couldn't care less. _

_A hundred feet. Maybe even less than that._

_Slow, confident steps. And then a giggle slipped through the tight fingers of the dim darkness and the suffocating silence. Far too high-pitched for a male, far too low for a female._

_Damn it, the bastard was playing with him! Or bitch._

_Oh, this was wonderful, wasn't it? Trapped in a police station, the unknown psychotic murderer hot on his heels, and for the life of him, he couldn't even figure out the suspect's gender!_

_At least it would make one hell of a tombstone! The thought alone made him smirk, but even that didn't last long._

_There, on the wall in front of him, was a message, written in red - and he would bet his left arm the slowly dripping liquid wasn't paint._

_**Exit that way**__, it said, with an arrow pointing to his right._

_Almost too scared to do so, he turned his head to the direction given. It was the big window, overlooking the cliff's depth that stood on the side of the station. Hadn't he gazed out of it just this morning, making a comment on how ironic it would be to use this as an emergency exit to escape death, only to inevitably find it anyway?_

_Who had heard him? Who was it? It could be anyone working in the force!_

_His mind flew to Dr. Takahashi. Poor woman was waiting for him to bring the much needed evidence to officially reopen the case. Boy, would she nag at his grave if he died..._

_One second. That's all it took, all the time he spent spacing out, thinking about one of the few people who could put up with him. _

_And apparently, all the time the killer needed._

_Bay leaf and Irish moss. Wait, he knew that smell! He knew the son of a bitch!_

_Another giggle, ominously close, and then a warm breath that sent chills down his spine caressed his ear, as his pursuer finally spoke - _

"You anorgasmic whore!"

"You anorga - wait", a pair of dazed amber eyes blinked in confusion, trying to take in the reality around them, as their owner was pretty much in her own little world. She frowned thoughtfully at the words she had unconsciously written down "That isn't right, why would Lieutenant Suzuki call Aki a whore? And the man is very healthy - sexually speaking... "

"Are you even listening to me?! ", the voice that had broken through her thought bubble yelled in her ear, making her twitch in annoyance that could quickly escalate in fury.

"Look, **princess**", she growled, "how many times do I have to tell you to keep your trap shut when I'm working? Seeing as I always lie on my stomach to write, should I tattoo it on my ass or something, for you to get it?! "

"Tsk", the bespectacled male in front of her grimaced in disgust. "I wouldn't look at your ass if it was the last one on Earth I could look at! "

"Thank God! ", she sighed dramatically in relief, then turned back to the stack of papers in front of her. "Now beat it, you're interrupting my personal zen, making me write down stuff that shouldn't be there, and are pretty much your usual annoying self. Shoo, shoo..."

A ripping sound was heard, and seemed to echo quite loudly in the silence of her bedroom. She stared blankly, amber eyes slightly widened, brain barely registering what had just taken place. Did he just... ?

Kintarou smirked smugly at the sight in front of him. THE Hayashi Junko, Queen of Indifference, was gaping at him, a tiny speck of despair showing clearly in those annoying irises of hers. Oh, how it thrilled his sadistic heart to finally see such a reaction. It made up for all those years of poorly veiled insults and jabs.

Grinning triumphantly, he brought the two ripped pieces of paper mass together, and watched with satisfaction as a small cry escaped her lips and she moved to stop him, before he kept on ripping. The horror in her now fully widened eyes felt like a personal success as he watched them get damp, while her hands covered her mouth in mute terror.

Making a show of opening his hands as wide as they could get, he scattered the now tiny pieces all around him, and, like a diva that had just driven her point home, turned around and walked to the door, calling back to Junko "That's for taking my man **and** lying about it, bitch! "

She didn't move from her spot. She didn't break her gaze from the pieces of paper lying around on her bedroom's floor. She just stayed where she was, as if frozen, until she was certain the apartment's door had slammed securely behind his back.

And then she moved.

Quickly and efficiently, she stood up, and gathered all the pieces in a neat pile. Satisfied with her work, she allowed herself to finally get officially pissed off, and her eyes, twin flames on her furious face, narrowed menacingly.

Someone was going to **die**. And it was bound to be a slow, **painful **death.

No one messed with her work. **No one**. Not even her flatmate, no matter how kind and wonderful he was to a bitch like her. And especially **not** his psycho of a boyfriend!

Six books. For six damn books, Lieutenant Suzuki was a pain in the ass. Always getting in Aki's way, sabotaging his investigations, holding back crucial information, misleading him in several cases... For years the badass detective had put up with his crap, and **now**, now that finally the androgynous male had snapped and showed his psychotic side, the "needle-wielding maniac" had butted in and torn everything to pieces! All this careful planning Junko had gone through, how she would portray him as a son of a bitch but a necessary ally, how she would slowly, over the books, reveal more and more of his dark side, how she would then get rid of him by endangering the main character's life - it all had been for nothing!

Building suspense was thrown out of the window, the story's sequence was down to ashes that were probably stepped over by the fucker's designer's shoes, and the deaths of so many prostitutes had gone to waste! She made a feral sound that could easily be mistaken as a growl. Now their deaths would never be avenged! Hell, the world would never even know about them!

Not many understood her obsession with her characters - even the minor ones that served as victims for her serial killers. In truth, she didn't expect them to. If you're not a writer yourself, it is hard to sympathize with those imaginary people, with their own lives and burdens. How could she explain to anyone, really, that whenever the detective, Aki, got caught up in a mess that came from her own head, she could actually "feel" the story as it progressed herself?

With these thoughts in mind, she stormed out of her room, straight to the other side of the apartment. Not even bothering to knock, her intent clear in her usually apathetic eyes.

"Kazu, I demand you put a leash on your bitch! ", she screamed, her voice sounding scary as it was deeper and lower in pitch that a usual woman's. "It's bad enough he doesn't seem to keep his mouth shut even when it's stuffed with your dick, now his skinny ass had to parade in my room, and - get this! - tear my new book to pieces! Fucking. Pieces. You hear me?! "

Sea green eyes turned to look at her, and she took a deep breath, prepared to say more. But, once she took in the state her flatmate was in, she bit her tongue and stopped the onslaught of insults and demands that bubbled in her throat.

Kazuya was lying on his bed, in a spread motion, and his eyes seemed empty, red and puffy. He gave an almost inaudible sigh, before murmuring quietly "If only for today, can we please skip the whole 'homosexual' jabs and insults tribute? Just... please. "

Junko blinked. OK, something was wrong. While her flatmate was never exactly one for loud words, he was still not quite low profile, either. The only exception was when he was doing the deed with that psycho, bitchy megane, but the woman had long ago learned how to tune them out. But for him to be this down...

Her book was important, but she wouldn't have come this far without the kind and patient man who was spread in front of her. Junko was never one for emotional outbursts, however the same could not be said when it came to the few people that she cared about.

The photographer was her best friend. It was because of this that she had agreed to move in with him, despite the nasty rumors about them which always burdened whatever affair she might have had so far. It was because of this that she tried to follow his damn diet, though she still indulged herself behind his back at times. And it was because of this that she put up with that jerk, Kintarou, even if she often fantasized of wringing his neck to feel joy when she was down.

It wasn't hard to guess that the bastard had something to do with Kazuya's current state. The guy only made this kind of face when he was having "Kin-chan trouble". Honestly, what the hell did he even see in that piece of shit?!

Deciding tonight would be one of those nights with long talk, chocolate, and wine, she got out again, and returned five minutes later with a tray of chocolate brownies, two glasses, and a bottle of red wine. Nudging him to the side, she relaxed on the soft mattress, the sinful dessert and drink in the space between them, and filled the glasses, passing one to him. He accepted it gratefully, and glared at the brownies for twenty seconds before shrugging and taking a piece for himself. Junko took one as well, and for a while, they just lied there, drinking and eating in silence.

After his first piece was eaten, he swirled the contents of his glass, and downed it in one go. She refilled it, and, he announced, before bringing the second piece to his lips "We broke up. "

He didn't have to explain who broke up with him, and she didn't need to ask. The finality of the announcement, however, caught her off guard, enough for her to ask "What happened now? "

Kazuya shrugged, and explained briefly "Same old stuff. I spend too much time working, he doesn't believe I really can't find the time to get out and do something with him and he's certain I cheated on him. He pierced a guy's genitals before coming over today - thought he was my secret lover. "

"Wait", the bluenette raised her hand to stop him. "Isn't he here, like, almost every night? Hell, you two could easily be porn stars, with all this dick exchange going on. "

The glare he sent her was only half-hearted, and that spoke volumes about his emotional state. Normally, such language was food for arguments between them, and lots of scolding on his behalf. "I would thank you to tone your swearing down. I reall am in no condition to verbally spar with you right now. "

She raised her hands in mock surrender to show that she was sorry, and he sighed "Forgive me. I seem to take it out on you whenever things don't go well in my life". His gaze deepened with guilt "And you said he destroyed your book? I'm so sorry, Jun, you got mixed up in this mess". Glancing at her, he finally seemed to take in her appearance since the moment she barged in his bedroom "What... are you wearing? "

Junko blinked, and then looked down at her outfit. It was a tight, blue-grey, short leather dress that clung to her form in the most shameless of ways. Her breasts could barely stay out of sight, and the hem was inches below her nether regions. The whole thing could be brought apart by a zipper, that ran from between her breasts to the lowest part of the outfit. Taking about four seconds to remember why she was dressed like this, she answered nonchalantly "Oh, this. Don't mind me, I was a prostitute. Lieutenant Suzuki killed me, and I forgot to change. Too bad Aki will never avenge poor ol' me... "

The photographer paled, but it wasn't because of her reason behind her clothing choice. The bluenette owned many weird costumes and outfits, some of which she found with the help of her publisher's cosplayer wife, and she often paraded around in their apartment wearing them. His flatmate didn't just write books, in her mind she **lived** the whole story, and, by dressing like this, she would feel like the victim, or the murderer, sometimes even a key witness, and be able to fully analyze them as characters, to try and get in their heads and see things through **their **eyes, not **hers**. It was one of her quirks that he found adorable.

No, the blonde freaked out at what the whole situation meant. She had often told him that, after creating Suzuki, and dressing as him, she developed a passionate hatred for him, and wanted to off him, but couldn't just yet throw his criminal mind in the mix. But she had a plan, he knew that, and soon the object of her dislike would make the mistake of crossing the line. So she had finally made it? And his - now ex - boyfriend had torn the book apart?! This was not good, not at all! Junko hated writing via technological means, she preferred her own hand, paper and pen, and this was always how she sent her work to be edited and then published. If Kintarou had torn the thing, that meant there was no way of fixing it, and no way of her rewriting it. In other words, if you saw it through her eyes, fictional people had died, and a fictional nutcase remaind free and untouched by the law.

For the antisocial woman, who was content with living her life through her books, this was blasphemy. And he felt even worse, knowing it was because of his relationship.

With this in his mind, he attempted to at least joke a bit and lighten her burden "Well, at least he didn't kidnap you to tattoo or pierce anything weird on any awkward body part. "

He regretted it the very moment he ended his phrase. Eyes widening, he slapped a hand over his mouth, but it was already too late. The fact her amber eyes blinked, then narrowed in suspicion, was proof enough.

"What do you mean? Bitch only does that to people he thinks you've cheated on him with. Why would he believe I would sleep with you in the first place? "

Kazuya averted his gaze guiltily, but she didn't budge. Throwing a leg over his hips, she straddled him, and started pinching both of his cheeks "Ka-zu-ya, what aren't you telling me? Spill it! "

"Alright, alright, already! ", he grumbled, pushing her fingers away, and nursing his reddened cheeks. "It was Kasamatsu-san. Remember how I tend to be a little vocal about the pleasure Kin-chan gives me? "

She nodded, not the least bit embarrassed about the topic. She had watched her fair share of porn movies of any kind, and had visited brothels and strip joints for research material on some of her books - Aki's victims, witnesses, suspects or sources were often found in such places. Her flatmate - or his boyfriend, on that matter - moaning his lungs off, didn't really phase her.

But said flatmate wasn't as open at all this as she was, so he blushed as he further explained "W-Well, it looks like my bedroom shares a wall with his, and, umm... he thought it was you and me, and... told as much in front of Kin-chan... Wait, Jun, don't do anything rash! "

The bluenette in question had already stepped out of his room, and had slammed open the apartment's door. Mortified at the fact she was dressed like a prostitute, while stomping towards the neighbor's door with murder in her mind, the photographer rushed after her, hoping he could stop her.

But he was some seconds too late. The furious writer had already rang the bell, it seemed, because, just as he reached her side, the door opened, and her fist came in contact with a grinning blonde's jaw...

* * *

**I guess we all know the grinning blonde who was unfortunate enough to get punched by the pissed off writer. Oh well, I personally think of him as my imaginary punch-bag, hehehe! Him and Koganei, actually, don't know why. To avoid any kind of misunderstanding: I didn't make Kin-chan such a bitchy character because of his sexuality. As a matter of fact, I think homosexual men are quite composed when it comes to people they consider a threat to their relationship. My cousin's best friend, for example, is just like Kazuya, such a well-mannered guy, even when he's pissed off. Kintarou's manners are the same manners an angry woman or jealous heterosexual boyfriend would display. And they're just for fun, to make him seem like a drama queen, and have some laugh either out of Junko's reactions to that, or the way the others tend to lead him into misunderstandings. Seriously, I love this guy! I needed a character to present as someone to be overdramatic, and Kintarou was born in my mind, way before I thought of Kazuya, in fact. For those of you who MAY have liked just a tiny bit the over-reacting tattoo artist, fear not! Something tells me Kazuya is not over him just yet...**

**Also, do forgive me for the way Junko's book was written. I'm not exactly an expert on detective-themed stories, and I don't really know how to narrate a similar story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear DUDE, whoever you are, let me tell you this: You officially made my day! I can't believe it! This story's very first review! And a positive one at that! Woohoo! I'm more than just glad to hear you liked it enough to review, and that the plot is to your liking. You can be my story-stalker any time you want! And to your comment for Kasamatsu: damn, isn't he an awesome character or what? Definitely needs more screen time! Last but not least, the thing about the "homo homo fics". Well, I'm not against them, every person has their own preferences, but, when it's canon-based, I want the pairing to be realistic, and KNB has no such references, as I have stated before. But yeah, it's sort of depressing to know that only a few authors in this site - and I'm talking about ALL the ratings - imagine Kasamatsu with a girl, and not with Kise...**

**Anyway, on with our disclaimer and the story! Sorry for taking so long, summer seems to be even busier than I hoped. By the way, Kise and Aomine have been added in my profile for further info, go check them out.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KnB, damn it! Otherwise, I would seriously have had several episodes of the guys in puppy form - admit it, we all thought of Kise as a puppy once or twice!**

* * *

Kise Ryota considered himself a man capable of **at least **dealing with the ladies. He had lived almost his entire life with them practically everywhere!

At home, his two sisters had played a major part in his childhood years, one of them getting him into the modeling business.

As a model, his fan girls were almost around every corner, asking for autographs and squealing about how cute and cool he was.

As a basketball player - long before he entered Kaijou - he had learned to respect Momoi, the manager, as well as be cautious of her.

In Kaijou, and after he had met Seirin's coach, Aida, he decided females are not to be underestimated.

As a pilot, flight attendants and local women from the countries he visited were endlessly throwing themselves at him, and in his 31 years of life, he had managed to nearly walk away from the aisle a married man **three** times already! (the first time he got cold feet and dumped the bride, the second **he** got dumped, and the third the guests flat out refused to do this anymore and he came to a mutual agreement with the bride-to-be that it was a waste of time and broke it off).

He thought he knew it all! A pro in predicting their moods, and there was nothing **any** woman could dish out that would catch him off guard!

Who knew that a poker night at Kasamatsu-senpai's apartment after his flight home from Tau Island **[1]** would make him meet the _**only**_ women who would take him by surprise? Starting with the busty bluenette who had just busted his jaw...

* * *

_**(Half an hour earlier...)**_

* * *

"Senpaiiiiii - "

"Shut up!"

"Ow! That hurt, senpai! Why must you always be so mean? "

Aaah, he had truly missed this, Kasamatsu thought as he turned his back on the teary, whining blonde - partly to hide his smile. Real men just don't do "welcome back" hugs and shit! Of course, they don't land a punch on their friend's gut, either, but he always held back some and he doubted his kouhai really got hurt.

Golden eyes took in the men sitting around the prepared poker table, and then blinked "Are? Where are the others? "

A man with straight black hair reaching past his ears and playful silvery blue eyes walked up to him, both hands holding a bottle of beer each, and offered him one. The blonde nodded, gratefully accepting the offer, and the man grinned in his usual conspiring way "Well, for starters, Tai-chan got into some sort of trouble lately. "

"Kagamicchi? ", the blonde blinked. "In trouble? "

"Oi, Kise! ", a tan brute of a man, with navy blue hair and matching lazy eyes barked at him. "Stop gossiping like a little bitch and let's start the game already! You can tell us about the chicks you banged at your latest travel while you're at it. "

"Aominecchi, how rude! ", Kise scolded his fellow ex-Miracle, now a reliable member of the police force and a proud father of two adorable little girls. "First of all, Kurokocchi and Midorimacchi are not here yet, and Kagamicchi is in trouble. Secondly, if I was to talk about my one-night stands, I would make sure you and Takaocchi were **not** in the room. Your wives are too scary for my taste, no offense. And thirdly, I sure hope you don't speak like that in front of Chizuko-chan and Hama-chan! As a matter of fact, how would you like it if one day some guys were talking about them in such a manner? "

A growl that wasn't quite human escaped from the back of Aomine's throat "I doubt my little girls would ever have to worry about that. And if they **do** (he cracked his knuckles) , those low-life scoundrels had better start running". It was a warning - to Kise, to any male out there, it didn't matter, it could still do the job. The former Tōō Ace was no Akashi Seijuro, but he was no less intimidating when it came to any of his "women", as he called his wife and daughters.

The blonde sighed and took a seat "Well, why are Kurokocchi and Midorimacchi absent, then? "

Takao sat down as well, between Aomine and Kasamatsu, who were seated at Kise's right and left side respectively "Tetsu-chan called to simply say he's gonna be late. He gave no reason... ". He grinned slyly " Buuut... I did hear a woman in the background when he called, and he answered at a question of hers, so, safe bet is they were together".

"EEEEEEHHHH?! ", Kise slapped both hands at the table to hoist himself up, gaping at the editor. His fellow former Miracle choked on his beer, spitting it out in the process, and spraying it on Kasamatsu's face who was seated at the opposite side of the table. He banged his fist on his chest to stop coughing, all the while eyeing Takao like he had grown a second head. During all this, the poor composer was left sitting all drenched in beer, his thick eyebrow twitching from the effort he put into controlling his temper.

_Are they supposed to cheer me up or get me even more pissed?! _, he screamed in his head.

Takao laughed, holding both hands up "Calm down, people. What's wrong with Tetsu-chan going on a date? I find it cute. The guy can't stay alone much longer, and, given that he's surrounded by kids most hours of the day, five days a week, he was bound to start thinking of starting his own family, right? "

"He's still too young, damn it! ", Aomine roared, his protective flare wherever Kuroko was concerned not having died a bit over the years.

"Are you serious? ", Kasamatsu deadpanned, finally joining in. "This coming from the guy who married his high school sweetheart the minute they both turned legal? "

"And he's our age, Aominecchi", Kise pointed out, and then waved that aside in a dismissive manner. "But who cares about that? Takaocchi, tell me", he brought his pleading face closer to the cheeky male, "tell me you have a name! "

A proud smirk adorned Takao's lips "Ryo-chan, who do you think I am? Of course I have a name! He called her "Ueda-san". Now, I have it in good authority that he has a kid in his class named Ueda, too. And - guess what? - the kid's mother is a young widow. "

Kise blinked at the information in amazement. Aomine nodded in an approving manner, muttering under his breath "experienced chick **and** with a kid already, not bad, Tetsu". Kasamatsu shivered as chills ran down his spine "Takao, you're the devil, I swear. "

The man simply shrugged, actually flattered "I also found out she works at the same hospital as Shin-chan and Satsuki-chan, but... good luck getting anything out of those two. "

This time it was Aomine who shivered "Tell me about it. The megane bastard is as tight-lipped as a virgin's cunt, and Satsuki... Well, asking the newspapers instead about that Ueda would cause less of an uproar... "

The blonde pilot nodded, and, now relaxed, sat down again "Takaocchi, how did you come across so much info on her? Do you know her? "

"One of my writers uses her when it comes to medical research material", Takao's smile became fatherly at the mention of someone working under him. Never let it be said that Takao Kazunari was not a good employer. "I usually send my writers to that hospital if they need sources - though it's rare for them not to have one already. I was hoping this one would stumble upon Shin-chan, but fate brought Dr. Ueda forth, so who am I to complain? "

"Speaking of women", Kise took a sip of his beer, considering the matter on Kuroko's date done - for the time being - , "how are the wives? "

"Tsk", Aomine scowled. "She's fine. Bubbly as always. As long as she stays out of the kitchen, I'm happy. I love her and all, but... "

"Oh, yeah! ", Takao's face lit up. "Ryo-chan, you weren't around to hear this! Guess what? Hama-chan started cooking! "

"You're kidding! ", Kise's golden eyes sparkled as they turned to Aomine, who was all but puffing out his chest in paternal pride.

"And like a pro, too", Kasamatsu smiled, his face softening and his headache almost fading as he brought the adorable little girl to mind. "Just this Sunday, at the feast at Aomine's, she made a vegetable stir fry that would have made a king roll over and kiss her tiny little feet. "

"Just like her daddy", Aomine's smug grin split his tan face in two.

Fond smiles took over the three other males' faces. The Aomine family was a weird one, for sure, but their bonds were strong and made everyone dream of white fences and tree swings in the backyard. The girls had softened the gruff police officer to the point of him being tolerable - at the very least.

"And you, Takaocchi? ", Kise turned to the other happily-married man in the room.

A chuckle left Takao's lips, and his eyes got little stars as he clapped his hands together "Oh, just wonderful! Mai-chan is expecting! She's cooking my favorite tonight to surprise me! I'm gonna be a daddy! "

"Ano... ", the blonde sweatdropped, his hand stuck in the air in the middle of congratulating the soon-to-be father. "Takao... cchi... You **do** know the meaning of the word **surprise**... right? "

The enthusiastic male - who apparently had been holding this kind of info in way longer than he could take - brushed the comment aside "Don't worry, I've got it covered". He gave them a "thumbs up" that didn't reassure them in the least.

Kasamatsu facepalmed "She's gonna kill him. "

Aomine shivered "And if I know anything about pregnancy hormones... "

The ex-Kaijo captain paled. "Oh, crap! Forget his death! There will be nothing left to bury after the fight! ", he said, and Kise whimpered.

"I know! ", Takao's grin couldn't get any bigger. "Isn't it great? "

They deadpanned and then sighed at the editor's obvious delight when it came to his wife's wrath. Personally, they knew to steer clear every time she was in the mood for a fight.

The bell rang just as Kasamatsu had made his mind and opened his mouth to tell them of his horrible week. His eyebrow twitched. OK, who the fuck up there hated his guts so much to keep making his life so miserable?!

"Hold that thought", the ex-model stood up to open the door, motioning for his senpai to wait, since he had seen he was ready to say something. "This must be Midorimacchi, I doubt Kurokocchi finished with his date so early. "

Before any of them could tell him that Midorima would come later with Kuroko - who would walk Dr. Ueda to the hospital for her night shift and pick the megane up from there - the blonde rushed to the door, opening it without asking who it was with an eager grin "Long time no see, Mido-GAGH!"

The instant pain in his jaw made his vision blur and his head spin. Before the darkness surrounded him completely, he fell flat on his back, wondering who had ordered a stripper, and listening to his friends rushing to his side in concern and a strangely familiar voice yelling "Jun, for the love of God, this is **not** Kasamatsu-san!"

* * *

**[1] Ta'ū ****Island ****is the largest island in the Manu'a Group and the easternmost volcanic island of the Samoan Islands**** (Southen Pacific Ocean). It's ****part of American Samoa.**

**How did it go? Do I still have it? Sorry for taking so long, it was actually really hard to work with so many canon characters at once and keep them somewhat IC. I know they may seem weird, but let's not forget that being a fully-working adult changes you in some level, and their easy friendliness... well, Kasamatsu WAS surprised with it at the first chapter, if you recall. Keep in mind, that we're talking about people in their current age, and this story is not covering all the years between the timing of the plot and their canon past. A lot of things could have happened in that space of time that would create strong bonds between all these individuals. Well, then, until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you, YosoSan, for your support and your permission to use your OC! I promise I'll try to make it work the best way possible. Also, who said that having twins won't guarantee more children than that? Buuut, let's allow Maiko a couple of months first, and then some more to give birth, and we'll deal with the baby making machine that is Takao after that ;)**

**People, go read YosoSan's Opposites Attract story, btw. It's somewhat of a prequel for Takao Kazunari and his precious Mai-chan. It also explains the mysterious character you'll see in Midorima's head in the next chapter, as well as some of his mannerisms. Actually, you know what? Go read all her KnB stories, period. They're nothing short of awesome!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KnB! I do own, though, a healthy dose - or so I like to think - of imagination concerning its characters, and I regret none of that!**

**MAIKO AND TAKAO ARE UP IN THE PROFILE DESCRIPTION, BTW, SO GO TO MY PROFILE TO CHECK THEM OUT IF YOU WISH!**

* * *

Punched. The most famous ex-model of Japan, punched in the face. And by his flatmate, nonetheless! Oh, Kazuya thought he was going to be sick!

He hesitantly raised his eyes to the males crouched over Kise's unconscious form, and his face considerably paled. _Fuck_!

The tallest of them scowled at the - pretty much - _**undressed**_ state of the woman who had assaulted the blonde. Recognition flared in his eyes, but his scowl remained in place "Hayashi, I knew you are a sick bitch who is fucked up in the head, but I never thought I would see you taking it to a whole new level. Care to explain why I shouldn't slap assault **and** indecent exposure on you? What the fuck are you wearing, anyway?"

The woman in question boredly cocked her hips to the left, placing a hand on them and scratching her ear with the other "Officer Aomine, do you kiss your wife with that mouth?"

Kazuya's stomach was tied in knots. The stupid idiot was sassing a policeman! He started mentally counting his money to see if he would be able to bail her out of jail later tonight.

To his surprise, though, the tan brute grinned "Fuck you, bitch. My woman likes my mouth just fine."

She raised her hands in mock disgust "Too much info there for me, officer..."

Aomine's grin faded only a little. It wasn't like they were friends or anything. She could remember his name _**only**_ because he was the one catching her in weird acts, places, clothes and hours 90 % of the time - he would hold her in custody for a couple of hours every time, locked up in a cell, and then he would let her go, with no criminal record. After the first ten times, he had come to understand she was doing it all for inspiration, so he let her be with just those few measly hours in lock up. "Seriously, though, what are you wearing?"

For the second time that night, she blinked and looked at her dress. The way she forgot about crucial details as this never ceased to amaze the blonde photographer. "Oh, this. I'm a hooker. Got raped a couple of times, then killed brutally", she shrugged. "The usual stuff."

Kasamatsu choked on his own spit, while Kazuya sighed and Aomine with Takao burst in laughter - which effectively managed to wake Kise up, who groaned at the pain while carefully trying to stand up, all the while blinking. Once his vision cleared, he did a double-take, and nearly pounced on the writer with little stars in his eyes "You... You're Hayashi Junko! Oh, wow, I can't believe it! I'm a big fan of yours, Hayashi-san! A big fan!"

Junko scowled, trying in vain to pry her hands out of the enthusiastic male's ones, his cocoa butter and lavender smell making her wrinkle her nose from the sweetness "Yeah, look, I'm not exactly the person **you** of all people should come **that** close to - "

"Will you please sign my book? I have one of your classics, _Horseman on Fire_, in my car. Pretty please?"

"Listen, pal - "

"Oh, please, none of this now, you can call me by my name, I call you by yours, right? It's Kise, Kise Ryota. The kanji in the last name is for yellow, please don't forget that when you sign my autograph, OK?"

Her scowl dropped at his words, and she seemed almost... confused? She quickly regained her usual "captain obvious" stare, and turned to her flatmate, pointing at her "big fan". "Oi, Kazu... This is not Kasamatsu. I punched the wrong guy."

"Gee, you **think**?!", Kazuya scolded her. "Do you have **any** idea who this guy is?!"

"Duh...", she rolled her eyes. "He just introduced himself, duffus..."

He facepalmed, and gestured to the pilot "**This** is Kise Ryota, ex-teen model and one of the most famous icons of Japan". He waited for any sign of recognition, and when he saw none, he remembered he was talking to a woman who pretty much gave fashion as much credit as she did romance - none. Figures. Trust Junko to be buried under tons of books instead of teen magazines even during puberty. "Never mind", he sighed. "Point is, you assaulted a guy who looks nothing like your initial target in the first place. How many times do I have to tell you? **Think**, don't **hit**. Jesus, and you're supposed to be a master of words...". He pointed, albeit reluctantly - as he still didn't want anyone to get hurt - , at the composer "**This** is Kasamatsu-san. How you managed to confuse our neighbor to a teen idol is beyond me...". He bowed in apology to the ex-model "My deepest apologies for dragging you in all this, Ryo-san".

The bluenette blinked "Wait... You know him?"

"I **am** a photographer, Jun", Kazuya reminded her with a disapproving stare. "I did some shoots with him when I was still a beginner and he was near the end of his modeling career."

"He was actually the one who inspired me to become a pilot", Kise grinned despite the pain in his jaw, approaching the other blonde and patting him on the shoulder. "We had a long talk one evening, over cold milk rice porridge, about dreams and such, and I realized I had to follow my calling. Who would have thought you would be living with my favorite writer and next to senpai here? Such a small world it is, the one we live in. Oh, hey, how is Miyamoto-san? **[1]** Still as fierce as ever?"

At this, Kazuya's face fell. Kise didn't miss it "Koizumicchi?"

The writer bristled at the sight of a depressed Kazuya for the second time at the same night, and icily turned to the rest of the men. Two of them, she knew. She guessed the gruff black head, the only other one she didn't immediately recognize, was the one she was looking for. Pinning him with her infamous "Ice Queen" glare, she pointed a single, well-manicured nail in his direction "Why don't you ask **him**? **He **was the one who opened his damn mouth to the maniac."

"Hey!", Kasamatsu finally found the guts to defend himself. "If you don't want others to know about your adultery routine, then don't fuck Koizumi so loudly every night!"

He had never talked to a woman like that, and he bet that, had his mother been present, she would have boxed his ears for his manners. But _**this**_ woman was getting on his rather delicate - at the moment - nerves, and her attitude really called for hostility.

Everyone looked at him funny. Why the hell were they staring? What was it that made his words so weird to them anyway?!

"Jun-chan...", Takao carefully chose his words, "aren't you... in a sexual moratorium of sorts?"

Junko snorted, her amber gaze turning to the editor "Apparently, and against my personal knowledge, not anymore. According to this dickhead, Kazu is now my sex toy or something."

Kise turned blinking, confused eyes to said male "Aren't you... gay, Koizumicchi?"

Kazuya nodded and added "And Kasamatsu-san told his theory in front of Kin-chan. He... didn't take it so well..."

"Nawwww, you **think**?!", Junko growled, her natural low tone making the sound - once again - scary. "He tore my damn book to pieces to show me who's the top bitch in town!"

"Wait...", Kasamatsu finally caught up. "You two... are not together?"

"What part of chick in sexual moratorium living with a gay guy didn't you get?!", both flatmates snapped at him now, glaring - it was, he had to admit, intimidating, coming from a usually indifferent woman and a kind, always smiling man.

"**TIME OUT, PEOPLE!**", a deep, baritone voice roared, bringing silence to the apartment.

They all looked at Aomine, just in time to see him receive a few yen notes from Takao. It was common for people in Kasamatsu's group to pay Aomine - or Kagami, when he was present - to shout like that, when one wanted to stop an argument in order to speak an didn't have the privilege - or power - of such deep vocal chords.

The publisher cleared his throat and looked Junko straight in the eyes. For the first time tonight, he was serious, and that made the writer want to straighten her relaxed stance, but she resisted. She didn't avert her gaze, though.

"Hayashi", he said in a calm tone that usually - when mixed with her last name as it was now - meant she was in trouble, "what did you just say about the book?"

The woman didn't answer at first. She knew the man, of course she did. After all, Takao Kazunari had been the only publisher tolerant enough to take her charismatic - yet eccentric and antisocial - ass under his wing. And boy, had she made some serious money thanks to him. Not to mention his wife who always helped her go through costumes for her inspiration to hit. Deciding the man deserved to know, as he expected this book on his desk in less than a month, she explained "Kazu's bitch thought I was fucking him, courtesy of douchebag over there, and went all caveman on _Gateway to Hell_ - pay attention to the title, cause you'll never hear it again. I'm **not** rewriting the damn thing, and if you think you can order me to, you'd better fire me now."

All color drained from his face, as he took trembling steps back and all but fell on a chair "I had announced the release before the end of next month... I had a press statement scheduled this week... What am I gonna tell them?!"

"Oh, you didn't hear the best of it", Junko grinned in a way that reminded to all the ex-basketball players of a certain redhead. "See this?", she gestured at her outfit. "Say hello to Tagawa Hikaru, also known as Roxie, head bitch at Madame Cherrykiss's House of Pleasure, victim of... Lieutenant Suzuki."

Takao paled even more "Don't tell me... It can't be..."

"Oh, but it **can**", she nodded, crossing her arms. "In fact, the needle-wielding maniac ripped the paper right when Suzuki had Aki cornered in the police station."

"I told you not to call Kin-chan - ", Kazuya started his scolding, only to be interrupted by the publisher, who jumped from his chair and wrapped his hands around her shoulders in no time, his pine-scented cologne invading her nostrils.

"Jun-chan, you can't do this to me! This is a major twist in the Detective Aki series, the readers have been waiting for this for ages! Isn't there **some** way you can put it back together? Like, I don't know, glue or something?"

She blinked at his panicked face, and calmly removed his hands. Turning on her heels, she exited the apartment, returning a minute later with her arms full of paper shreds. Unceremoniously, she dumped the pile in his arms, smiling sweetly - it was safe to say, the look didn't suit her _**at all**_ "Be my guest, boss. You'd better start gluing, I don't have much time left till my deadline."

He stared at the scraps of paper. That was it, he was doomed! They were beyond the state of fixing, even _**he**_ knew it. How the hell was he going to explain this to the public? What could he possibly say?

_Oh, I'm sorry, ladies and gentlemen, but Hayashi-san's neighbor - who also happens to be a close friend of mine - couldn't sleep because her flatmate and his boyfriend were too loud while fucking, so he made a huge misunderstanding that resulted in said boyfriend throwing a jealous fit and ripping the book she was working on in pieces. Buuut, that's life, don't you agree?_

Yeah... NO! They would have his head on a silver platter before he even finished that speech!

"What on earth is going on here?", a male voice made them all turn to the door, where a tired-looking man wearing glasses and holding - wait, was that an antique hand mirror?! - was standing. "Why is there a stripper in your apartment, Kasamatsu, and why is the door wide open? If this is another scheme of yours, Takao, I feel responsible to inform you that I'm **not** interested."

Said "stripper" did a double-take at the sight before her. The man was tall, taller than Officer Aomine, with soft-looking green hair, and matching serious eyes behind a pair of strict-looking glasses. He had the same physique that Kise, Kasamatsu, Aomine and her boss had - were they all members of some gentlemans' sports club or something? - and his ivory, clean-as-hell suit and shirt were somewhat ridiculed by his mango-colored tie and the mirror he was holding.

Gears started turning in her mind, and she nearly wept at the muse in front of her very eyes. _Halle-fucking-lujah_!

"You... You're so... PERFECT!", she squealed in delight, grabbing him by his jacket's lapels and lowering him to her level. The man looked dumbstruck at her action, and somewhat disturbed at her close proximity, but she went on unfazed "I could kiss you right now! Hot damn, it's coming back! By God, **it's coming back**!". Letting him go, she pushed him aside, rushing out of the apartment, all the while murmuring in glee "Oh, you and I will have so much **fun**! I'll make you into the most terrifying bastard yet! So many people to kill, so much blood! I'm **so** turned on right now!"

The males left behind were staring at the doorway in disbelief. No one even commented on the fact that she had stepped over another, shorter guy with pale skin and matching aqua hair and eyes that had come inside with the green-haired megane. At least, not until he spoke up "What was that about?"

Kazuya shrieked at the sudden sound of a monotone, quiet voice and the guy who had popped out of nowhere "What the... ?! Who are you?!"

A hand clasped his shoulder to calm him down, and he turned to find a - once again - grinning Takao "Not to worry, Kazu-chan. This here is Kuroko Tetsuya, a friend of ours. He's a little... difficult to spot at first glance, I'm afraid."

The photographer frowned "Are you sure you should be smiling right now? What about Jun's torn book?"

He waved the matter aside "Oh, come now, I'm sure she'll come up with something. I'll try to hold the public off for a while, in any case. That's my job, after all. Besides, didn't you see her running after she took a close look at Shin-chan? I believe my little eccentric flower is off to make me more money with the new psychopath she has in mind. And all because our dear Dr. Midorima inspired her! Who would have thought, eh?". He patted Kazuya's back, heading for the door "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go let Mai-chan surprise me with her pregnancy."

The publisher was smiling as he said that, but his smile melted away and he froze in place once he took a good look at the doorway. A petite woman was standing there, thin arms crossed tightly over a small handful of breasts, a foot clad in a leather heeled boot tapping on the floor with obvious anger. Her pale skin was flustered from her wrath, and her adorable facial features seemed even cuter, set in a scowl like this. Her livid hair were free of her usual childish ribbon, and her amethyst eyes were narrowed in a terrifying glare. A tight, black leather dominatrix outfit covered at least her female parts, though it stretched on her like second skin.

All the men in the room cautiously backed away. This was no Junko in her busty, full form, but the little female with the generous hips was equally scary - if not _**scarier**_. The only one who apparently never got the memo of that, was the stupidly grinning black head in front of her, - either that, or he was a masochist. "So... CUTE!", he squealed, pouncing to embrace her, only to get a kick in the balls, and double over whimpering.

The rest of the guys winced and groaned in sympathy, but the woman wasn't done yet. As Takao's head was now closer to her height, she grabbed a fistful of his hair, and started dragging him out, hissing "This time you've gone too far, Takao Kazunari! You're late, you ruined my surprise, and you dare call me cute when I've done my best to look **sexy** and **womanly** and **dominating**! See if that gets you laid for the next month!". Before the elevator closed behind the Takaos, her last words were directed to their best man "And you, Shintaro, you freaking snitch, had better have two bucket loads of black raspberry ice cream the next time you want to step foot into my house!"

The horoscope-obsessed doctor could only shiver at this...

* * *

**[1] Notice how Kise doesn't call Kintarou the way he calls most people he respects? Coincidence? I think not! It's his own subtle way to show his opinion on the male diva ;)**

**Well, people, that's it till I come back from Zakynthos! See ya after the end of the month!**

**Oh! One more thing! If you like Shingeki no Kyojin's Levi, there's a writer called Fallaby Z who's started the best ever LeviXOC fanfic of this site, and it rocks! Quirky and packed with humor, action, and slow-building romance, it also keeps Levi in-character. Go check it out, people!**


End file.
